


Poppy Virginia Stark

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [86]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Birth, Family, Gen, Labour, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest baby Stark makes an arrival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppy Virginia Stark

**Author's Note:**

> As always; no beta so apologies for any mistakes!  
> The Avengers and related characters are properties of Marvel, I can only claim for the adorable (if I do say so myself) OC's
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijah & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver and Alexis are 5, Emmett and Cecelia are 4, Lucinda is two months old and Natasha is 4 months pregnant.**

Pepper’s labour had come on suddenly one morning at breakfast, it had progressed quickly and left the Avenger’s completely unprepared

Tony was at the Shield labs with Bruce, so Natasha volunteered to drive her to the hospital and pick Tony up on the way while the others stayed at the tower with the kids. It was definitely the easier option; the kids were all excited and when they were giddy, they usually got into some sort of trouble.

“Holy shit Natasha, how fast are you driving?” Pepper asked, gripping her seat as another contraction overtook her body

“120, we’ll be there soon” Natasha answered simply, switching lanes quickly to avoid a cyclist before pulling into the parking garage beneath Shield HQ. 

Tony jumped excitedly into the backseat, greeting them both with a smile. 

“Thanks Tasha! I owe you one” he told her

Natasha continued her speeding right up to the hospital, even managing to shock Tony. But Pepper’s contractions were increasing in frequency, now coming every 2-3 minutes and they didn’t have time to spare. This was going to be a very short labour.

Tony grabbed his wife’s hospital bag and placed his other arm around Pepper’s waist when she got out the car.

“You got it from here?” Natasha asked, walking the couple to the entrance

Tony nodded, but as Natasha turned to leave Pepper cried out again and gripped Natasha’s hand to steady herself

It was decided it’d probably be better if Natasha stayed, at least until Pepper was settled into her room; Pepper certainly felt more comfortable with her friend by her side...

The three of them boarded the elevator to ride up to the delivery ward, where a team of doctors already knew to expect them.

While Natasha had chosen to have her children delivered at Shield (other than the twins who’d been born at the Tower after they had found themselves snowed in when she unexpectedly went into premature labour), both Pepper and Jane had used the civilian hospital instead. 

They were nearing their floor when the elevator stuttered to a stop

“What the hell?” Pepper managed to groan, before her breathing became too rapid to speak anymore

“Not again” Tony sighed, just two months ago when Jane had given birth to Lucy; Cecelia and Emmett had become trapped in a broken down elevator in the exact same hospital.

Natasha hit the alarm button while Tony helped his wife sit comfortably on the floor.

“Hello?” a voice sounded through the PA

All they got in response was Pepper screaming and swearing

“Erm, hello?”

“We’re stuck in your damn elevator” Tony shouted angrily

“Oh not again, we’ll call the technician. Just bare with us”

“We don’t have time! My wife, she’s having a baby” Tony babbled in response, before the lights flickered and the PA system cut out

“Fat lot of good that was” Natasha moaned from beside Pepper

Tony’s phone started ringing; it was Bruce

“Bruce?”

“Tony, did you get to the hospital in time? Jane said she was progressing quickly...”

“Yeah, yeah we’re here. But we’re stuck in the elevator”

“That hospital really needs to get their electrics looked at”

“Bruce!”

“Sorry, How far apart are the contractions?”

“About every 2 minutes” Tony answered, putting the phone on speaker so Natasha could hear

“And lasting how long?”

“About 60 seconds”

"Right, listen Tony; you might have to deliver the baby”

“What? No! I can’t”

“Are you alone?”

“No, Tasha is here too”

Pepper gasped again, trying to remain quiet but not quite managing it. Tony shifted his position so Pepper was leaning on his chest, sat between his legs so he could support her

“Is she fully dilated?”

“Erm...” he looked to Natasha who shrugged

“Pepper, you need to take off your pants, we need to see...” Tony asked his wife

She shook her head “No Tony, our daughter can’t be born in an elevator, she can’t!”

“I don’t think we have much choice sweetheart”

“We can wait, we can-“ her pleas were cut short by yet another contraction

“This baby isn’t waiting for anyone Pepper”

“She already takes after her Mom” Natasha told her, while Tony helped his wife remove her pants

“Is she fully dilated?” Bruce repeated

“I’d guess so, I can see the head” Natasha responded

“Nat, you have to do it, you’ll have to deliver the baby” Tony stuttered

“What? No, but-“

“There’s no one else, we’re stuck”

“But, but I’ve never- you do it!”

“I have no idea what I’m doing!”

“Well that makes me feel _so_ much better about the fact you delivered my sons”

“That, that was ten years ago!”

“They might get us out before-“

Her optimism was cut short by Pepper’s gasping again

“Oh fuck!” Natasha cursed

“Natasha it’s fine, you’ll be fine. You just need to get Pepper to push during her contractions, put some pressure on the head to make sure it doesn’t deliver too quickly, and then the body should follow easily. I’ll stay on the line incase you need me but you’ll be great. Good luck Pepper!” Bruce called before he went silent. 

Natasha struggled into a kneeling position by Pepper’s feet; she herself was four months pregnant and was finding maneuvering difficult and uncomfortable. Even though she was only four months, everyone thought she looked bigger, but then she’d looked huge when she’d had Cecelia (so much so the doctor was concerned it was twins)

_Why did she think this had been the easy option?_

Natasha and Tony had a few seconds to catch each others worried expressions before Pepper gasped again and she started to push.

Less than five minutes later Natasha held a wailing baby girl in her arms. She wrapped her up in Tony’s jacket before passing her to Pepper. 

Pepper smiled and cried and kissed her daughter, leaning in to her husband as he held her.

“Bruce, it’s okay. She’s here” Natasha informed him, relieved. She wished she could give the small family some privacy, but that wasn’t going to happen while they were still trapped.

It was about 20 minutes later when the elevator came back to life, continued its journey and arrived at the labour ward. The doors slid open to reveal two doctors and several nurses waiting for them, all amazed to see the baby had already been delivered. 

The two parents and baby were transferred quickly to their room while Natasha rang home to let the team know they could now come and visit.

It wasn’t long before the others arrived (Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve, the 9 kids, Jane, Darcy, Phil, and Maria)

The hospital room was rather crowded and the staff soon realised why Tony had rung to reserve the ‘largest room possible’  
It was utter chaos with all those people crowded in; Evie was holding the baby while Cecelia, Emmett, Alexis and Oliver chatted and played in the corner, Jacob was sat on the bed talking to his mother while the other adults were all having various conversations. 

“She looks just like you Pepper” Darcy cooed, leaning over Evelyn’s shoulder to get a better look at the baby. 

She had blonde fuzzy hair with a slight reddish tint and pale blue eyes which watched Evie carefully as she smiled down at her youngest cousin.

“Mommy, if you have a girl and Darcy moves in then we’d be tied; 10 boys and 10 girls!” Cecelia ran over saying, carefully avoiding tripping up over Thor’s feet.

Darcy sighed, the kids had been trying to get her to move into the tower for almost 8 years now. Despite the fact she lived in New Mexico where her job and house were.

“But точка, Darcy lives in New Mexico, and we don’t know that Mommy is having a girl” Clint told his youngest daughter, scooping her up into his arms.

“It’d be cool though, right?” she asked, bouncing up and down in his arms and smiling brightly 

“Very cool точка” he smiled. Cecelia was so easily excited by anything

It was then that Natasha felt her baby kick for the first time; a reminder than soon, there’d be yet another member to this crazy family.


End file.
